Keep Your Enemies Closer
by thebravestidiot
Summary: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Merlin and Morgana hate that saying now, because it's forced them into an alliance from hell. But thousands of years can change people, and they definitely have. What could go wrong? Modern AU and rated M for language. *wink*
1. Reunion

_Too fast for freedom_

 _Sometimes it all falls down_

 _These chains never leave me_

 _I keep dragging them around_

 **-** _ **Delilah,**_ **Florence and The Machine**

* * *

Merlin took a sip of his drink and stared out the window at the stormy sky. People were rushing around to get in their cars, and a few couples were strolling along under the shelter of an umbrella. Lightning flashed and they hurried inside the apartments on the other side of the street.

The bell on the door tinkled, and Merlin turned to look at who had come in. They were dressed in all black, with a hood covering their face, but black curls spilled out of it. She stood in the doorway for a moment and then came to sit at the bar. Merlin's eyes settled on watching his drink, not that it was very interesting. He took another sip.

"Vodka martini, please." She said to the bartender.

"That'll be all?" he asked, and the woman nodded.

The door tinkled again, and Merlin turned to look, catching sight of blonde hair. His breath hitched, and then he realized it was just his neighbor leaving. Merlin's gaze returned to his now empty glass.

"Waiting for someone?"

Merlin looked up to see it was the mysterious woman in black from earlier who had asked the question.

"No...well, sort of, but there's no chance they'll ever show up." he said bitterly.

"Why not?"

Merlin looked at her, but couldn't see any part of her face from under the hood. But that voice, he _knew_ that voice.

"He's...how do I put this? Um, he's dead."

"Oh." The woman swirled her drink around with her finger. "Then please pardon my asking. How rude of me it was to pry."

Merlin was sure he recognized that voice. It had been centuries, but nothing could ever match it's beautiful clarity;or how cold it could be when angry.

Merlin chuckled wearily and sat back in his seat. "Well, it seems our little game of hide and seek is over now."

The hooded woman tapped her fingers on the counter, and Merlin could sense her smirking.

"You've found me, Morgana."

* * *

Now they were both silently sipping their second drinks and eyeing each other warily. Morgana had removed her hood sometime before, and the bartender seemed besotted with her. Her facial features hadn't changed a bit, if not improved since the last time she had seen Merlin. Merlin, on the other hand, had let his hair grow into a dark, unruly mop of curls and had the beginning of a beard on his chin. His blue eyes were sharp and piercing. There was no neckerchief to be found, and the only other way Morgana could describe him was that he was all grown up.

Thousands of years grown up by now.

And handsome as hell.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you." Morgana whispered.

"Have what in me?"

"I didn't think you would kill me. I always thought you were too soft and kind."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes and I thought the same of you once, but we both changed didn't we?"

One swig of his drink and he had downed all of it. Merlin waved the bartender over and ordered his third glass. Morgana watched him with remorse in her eyes.

It would have been so much easier if he had joined her. She could have had this all to herself…

"But alas, Arthur died anyway. That's what I get for trying." Merlin said, his voice breaking. He looked utterly destroyed, and Morgana sucked in a wasn't going to be easy, but she'd had plenty of time to mull it over. Years of loneliness and regret were all she had experienced back in Camelot. She needed redemption, and she was sure she had been brought back for just that reason-to start really living.

"Merlin, I-I'm sorry."

He spit his drink out and slowly turned to meet her gaze, his eyes full of hatred. Morgana shrunk back, then scolded herself for showing so much emotion.

"You can't be serious. After you tried to kill innocent people who meant you no harm, after ruining all our lives?" His voice turned into a whisper, "After...after Arthur?"

Morgana's face was deadly serious as she replied, "Especially after Arthur. I have had _plenty_ of time to think about this, and i'm _completely_ serious."

"I'm not going to help you remake yourself, Morgana, so if you're not here to kill me, then leave."

Merlin left some money on the counter for the bartender and left the bar, with Morgana sitting alone with a dumbfounded look on her face. Merlin was the last person she would expect to turn her away. She had thought he would have been her saving grace.

That didn't matter, though, because Morgana would show him that she had changed.

* * *

Merlin kept stumbling over hidden roots on the path and slipping on leaves. He hated making this trip in the rain, but he needed it. The path ended on a little beach overlooking the lake. Merlin looked behind him and saw that the lights of the city were far behind him, even though he'd only been walking for five minutes. It was part of the magic.

Merlin took off his coat and put it on the muddy ground so he could sit. The rain still soaked him, but he needed to be here. Memories of that day washed over him, and he began to cry. He stopped and stood up abruptly when he heard the brush swishing. He couldn't see anything, and then she stepped into his view.

Her faded red dress, dirt covered body, and messy brown hair were so familiar to Merlin, yet it had been so long.

"Freya, what are you doing here? Are-are you alive too?"  
Her eyes shone when Merlin spoke her name, but she shook her head sadly. "No, Merlin, I am just a vision sent to guide you, like in the crystal caves, when your father appeared."

"Oh."

"Do not despair, my warlock, for I bring good tidings."

"What it is it then, Freya?"

She smiled slightly, and the vision started to fade, but she pointed out into the water.

"One last thing: you must stand beside the witch if you are to defeat what is coming."

Merlin turned to look out at the lake and saw nothing. But then, lightning flashed in the sky above and revealed a sword sticking out of the water, and not just any sword.

Merlin said one word before his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground. "Arthur."

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo how about that for a first chapter? I've been wanting to create an account and write this AU for a while now, so… HERE GOES NOTHING! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave some reviews, I'm open to suggestions (wink, wink). I'll try to update every other day or at least a couple times a week. Let me know of any feedback and any mistakes I made in the writing!**


	2. The Aftermath pt1

Morgana stepped over Merlin's unconscious body and stuck her dagger in her boot. She knelt down by his head to make sure she hadn't hit him too hard and didn't see any blood.

Plan B it was.

Her helpless facade hadn't done much good, so it looked like she was going to have to work harder. She should have known he wouldn't immediately fall for that act, but it was worth a try.

What he didn't realize was that he had made mistakes too, and if he could forgive himself then maybe he could begin to forgive her. After all, she could make him feel bad and remind him that he could have prevented all this.

Or she could force him…No, those days were ending.

She would have to settle for house arrest.

Morgana looked out at Avalon and felt an ache where Merlin had stabbed her when they had last met. She didn't regret the power she held or her magic. She didn't regret seizing Camelot.

She regretted that her best days were spent trying to ruin the lives of others. All she had wanted was a better world.

And instead she had gotten Morgause, who hadn't really cared for her, just used her, and Morgana had realized too late.

But Morgana did _not_ regret fighting for her better Camelot. She wouldn't let them prevent her from creating _real_ peace, not just signatures on paper. There was no convincing her otherwise, and that's why she had come looking for Merlin.

She turned back to look at him, his whole face smushed in mud. She didn't know how she was going to get him to his flat, she would have carried him if he was still scrawny, but know he seemed more muscular. She sighed and decided she had to give it a try.

She slipped one hand under his back and another under his legs and lifted upwards. He was quite heavy, but Morgana was unusually strong, and could struggle back to the road pretty quickly.

A couple times she thought she heard the leaves swishing and she would turn, but there was nothing there. She knew that no mortal could have followed her down the path to Avalon, but she was still paranoid that someone...or thing had come _back_ with them.

Finally, she reached the road and set Merlin down to search his pockets for the key to his flat. She found them clipped to his wallet, where there was also a driver's license that said his name was Colin, and that he was 29.

Morgana snorted because both of those were wrong. She still didn't understand licenses. She had gotten hers suspended when she told them she was about 2,600 years and that her name was Morgana LeFay. Something about mocking Arthurian legend, which led to her saying she knew first-hand he was _not_ legendary...which led to her dagger being flashed and the knights police being summoned.

The handcuffs and jail cell reminded her of those years spent with Aithusa in their prison, and she screamed all night through her terrors.

The police released her right away the next day, and gave back all her belongings except the dagger and her favorite black lace dress. But Morgana was still her old self and knew how to escape, which resulted in both morning security guards on the floor and her dagger and dress returned to her hands.

And that was only the first time she got arrested, but it had been her first year. It wasn't a problem though, because she learned very quickly most of how this world worked.

One of the keys had _223B_ written in black marker on it and Morgana smirked. This was just too easy. When she flipped it over there was a sticker that said "Park st." and Morgana figured that was where she would find the flat. She wandered along the road until she came to a street sign and found out that they were already on Park street.

Now she scanned each of the doors to the flats on the other side to see if any of them said 223B, and found it directly across the street from where they were.

"Figures," Morgana muttered and picked Merlin up again.

She tried to hurry across the street so she wouldn't draw attention to herself and was relieved to take shelter on the little stoop in front of the door. She stuck the key in the lock and opened the door slowly, just in case anyone was waiting she called out hello.

Fortunately there was no answer.

Morgana quickly shut the door behind her, but now she realized there was no light except for one on the wall by the stove. She felt around to make sure nothing was by her feet and then dumped Merlin on the ground to search for the light switch. She felt all over the wall by the door with both hands and thought she looked like a mime pretending to be trapped in a box. One of her fingers brushed the switch and the room lit up, revealing that Morgana had just narrowly missed slamming Merlin's head into a coffee table.

"Oops," she said without concern.

She wasn't about to pick him up again and put him on the couch, so she just moved his legs away from the doorway so that he was sprawled out in front of a small tv.

Morgana knew she had hit him hard enough that he would be out for the entire night, so she went to go take a shower. She could only see one bedroom as she walked down a small hallway, and decided she would just sleep there. It was surprisingly clean in all rooms, not what Morgana had expected, and after having little to no rest every night for a month, she couldn't wait to just rest.

* * *

Merlin groaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms. His head felt like someone was inside it and hammering his skull. He had no idea what had happened and felt around for a branch to grab on to, only to cut his hand on his glass coffee table.

"What the hell?"

Merlin had no clue how he had gotten in his flat, and suspected he had been knocked out by someone not some _thing._ And he guessed they had taken him back to his flat to hide. Merlin sat up and almost vomited, and fell back to the floor. He used the hand he hadn't cut to try and push himself up again slowly. When he was on his feet, he grabbed his pointiest umbrella from the doorway and slowly walked through the house.

Merlin was walking towards his bedroom when he heard the shower running and he stopped and leaned against the door to listen more closely.

He couldn't hear anything over the noise of the water and slowly opened the door to see who his kidnapper was. Merlin regretted that his shower curtains were solid blue and he couldn't see the shadow of whoever was in there, and he inched carefully towards the shower. Merlin placed his hand on the curtain and closed his eyes, but readied his umbrella. He would hit them as soon as he opened the curtain and wouldn't have to see them naked.

Merlin drew back the curtain fast and opened his eyes in surprise when he heard someone scream. His mouth and umbrella dropped when he took in the sight of Morgana in all her glory. It didn't last long, though, because she quickly wrapped the curtains around her and pointed a very dangerous looking dagger at Merlin's chest.

"Get. Out." Morgana's voice was barely a whisper when she spoke, and for some reason Merlin listened and bolted out the door.

* * *

 **Wowee that was fun to write. Rate and review, I love feedback and suggestions from readers! ;)**


	3. The Aftermath pt 2

"Merlin, let me out of here, i'm not going to kill you!"

"I'm not taking any chances."

Merlin stood in front of the bathroom door with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed while Morgana furiously rattled the doorknob and yelled swears at him. He was _not_ going to let his worst enemy out so that she could throttle him.

No, no, Merlin knew better by now.

They had been going at it for about ten minutes when Morgana gave up and slumped against the door. She was too tired to do this tonight, so she might as well tell him the whole story.

"Merlin, can I explain?"

"No."

"Last month, I fell asleep on a bus and had a dream about...the future."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"I woke up on the same bus, and at first I thought I had taken a short nap. But when I got off the bus I walked along the riverfront and someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see that it was-" Morgana's voice broke and she stopped talking.

"Who?" Merlin was curious now, why would Morgana tell him about what sounded like such a personal dream?

"It-it was Mordred."

Merlin's face hardened at the mention of Mordred's name. He hated him with a deep passion and just wanted to run him through over and over with a poisoned sword.

"And he said to me: 'You know that saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Well it looks like you'll be needing your enemies _very_ close. If you idiots want to have any chance of victory over me, then you're going to have to work together. But, oh, I forgot, they _hate_ you Morgana. You caused them so much pain that they won't be able to help you even if they wanted to. Good luck.'"

Merlin was silent.

"And then, as I ran away from Mordred, I ran into a shimmering image of my father, who also had some... _advice._ "

Morgana said it bitterly.

"'Do not despair, my child, for evil cannot rise again without good. It comes in pairs, like you, and Emrys, Mordred will have a companion.' Merlin, I think he meant that Arthur will rise again."

Merlin swallowed painfully and his heart fluttered. Morgana was very right.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, wondering if he was still there. There was no answer.

"Merlin, i'm going to flush your toothbrush and your hair products down the toilet."

"No, no, no, no, no not my conditioner that was an exclusive offer!"

Suddenly Merlin realized he had let go of the door and Morgana could now escape, but instead, she poked her head out of the door and gave him the look she used to give Arthur when he said something stupid.

Thankfully she was dressed when she stepped out of the bathroom. She held the conditioner out in her hand and smirked. But her eyes and nose were red and puffy.

"Consider this a peace offering: I will not flush your manscaping materials as long as you don't shut me in there again."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Go ahead. Flush it"

Morgana's smile faded and she opened the cap of the conditioner.

And then she squirted it all over him.

And then she laughed.

And then...she ran for her life.

* * *

Morgana ran around the flat just out of Merlin's reach and laughing. She suddenly didn't care that he was probably going to catch her and kill her. She tripped over a stray shoe and fell to the floor. Then Merlin tripped over _her_ and crushed Mogana.

"Ew, get off me this isn't about to become one of those awkward movie scenes where we just sit there and breathe on each other."

Merlin pinned both of Morgana's arms above her head and held her in place. "No."

Morgana kicked her legs and tried to free her arms but there was no use, Merlin was far from the scrawny manservant he used to be.

"Why do you think i'm going to let you out in my apartment after _everything_ you did! I can't just forgive you, Morgana,if that's what you're asking for. And don't try to play the pity game, because it's not working."

Morgana's eyes were stony as she looked at him, "It's been centuries, Merlin, i've changed, if only a little."

"Well so have I."

"Merlin, whether you like it or not my dreams have always been right," Morgana said that as if that was unfortunate. "And if- _when_ -Mordred rises, then so should Arthur. But we're going to form an alliance first. Because we both know first hand that this will not be easy."

Merlin loosened his grip a little on Morgana and she wriggled out of his grasp to sit crisscross next to him. He looked at her and only felt hatred...but a little understanding, too.

"Has it ever?" he whispered.

"My original plan was to go all soft and teary on you, Merlin. But you have obviously learned from previous mis-um- _experiences._ " Morgana decided not to say "mistakes". "But when I followed you to the lake I realized that I needed a plan b."

"So you chose knocking me out and dragging me to my apartment?" Merlin rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't have much time to work out the details, give me a break."

"Sure, would you prefer your spine or your neck?"

Morgana's nostrils flared and she scooted back. The hostility was kind of hot. She scolded herself for thinking that of her worst enemy and quickly thought of the day he stabbed her.

Ah, much better with hate fire in her veins.

"Sorry. Just not used to having my nightmare sitting in my flat."

"Well that's one thing we can agree on, can't we, Merlin."

Merlin yawned and checked his watch.

 _2:39 a.m._

"Holy shit! Where did the time go? I'm getting in bed before work."

Merlin got up and went to his bedroom leaving Morgana sitting on the floor. She looked for some blankets and made a little nest on the couch to sleep in. Merlin came back out and looked at her.

"Right, I guess you'll be staying here, then. That'll be awful. Don't kill me in my sleep."

"Who, me?"

Merlin snorted and shut the lights off then went to his bedroom. Truthfully, Morgana was a little nervous Merlin might kill _her._ It wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

Merlin tossed and turned in his bed, flashing images of Camelot and his past friends in his mind. Finally he woke up with a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He hated that she was sleeping in _his_ flat. That he was accepting it.

Merlin slipped out of bed and quietly headed into the living room. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and made his way around the couch to where she was. She looked so peaceful, like she did before the betrayal. Merlin brought the knife down by her throat, ready to cut when she spoke.

"Merlin, please don't kill me."

Merlin paused and she opened her beautiful green eyes. "Kill me, and you'll never have a chance to correct your mistake."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Morgana laughed without humor. "So you don't remember the night you could have told me about your magic. You don't remember how lost I was, and who I ran to?"

Merlin's eyes watered.

"No of course you don't. It definitely _doesn't_ eat away at your thoughts constantly."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"However hard it is for you I can promise it's harder for me, Merlin."

"No. Its not, because I at least tried not to give in to darkness, but you just let it envelope you. And now, you've come back saying you're sorry, that you regret everything."

"But I don't regret everything. Just not being able to create the world I wanted crushed me. That's all. I was really just confused. I thought that everyone who tried to stop me was trying to eliminate magic, but we were all just misunderstood."

Merlin's face scrunched up and he clenched his fists. "Morgana, I can't trust you-"

"That's not what I'm asking for."

"But I can _agree_ with you to try and finally settle this. I want to see Arthur again more than anything, understand? That means I will do whatever means necessary, especially if that means letting you die again."

Morgana smiled, "Welcome to the world, badass Merlin."

Then she laid her head on a pillow and closed her eyes, and Merlin went back to his room.

They weren't allies, more like...business partners.

* * *

 **Alright alright alright that wraps up the Aftermath of the first chapter. Please review and follow the story so you know when I update. I've been binge-writing so the chapters should be coming in hot. Enjoy, and I love the feedback i've been getting, I like to hear what you like about the story and what you think it might need.**

 **I think I made Morgana seem a little too soft, so let me know. But trust me when I say she is still the badass witch she always was, i'm just waiting for the right time to bring that personality to life.**

 **I would like to hear if the merlin and morgana alliance is moving too fast or slow, thanks!**

 **Gotta fly**


	4. Dreams Come True

" _Rise and shine, dear sister…"_

 _Light flooded the hole Morgana was lying in, and Morgause's face appeared in the top. She resisted the urge to scramble away and plastered a fake smile on her face. Morgause smirked and reached her hand down._

" _Finally, you have realized that you are where you belong."_

" _Where would that be, sister?"_

" _Well, beside me, of course."_

 _Morgana shuddered, but grabbed her hand and lifted herself out. Smoke curled up from the candles lit in the center of the stone table. Water babbled, but she couldn't see it because the crumbling fortress was shrouded in mist._

" _It feels nice to stretch my legs."_

" _Yes, and I imagine you're hungry?"_

 _Morgana swallowed and looked back down in the pit. She thought she could still see the image of Uther smiling down from the terrace as she was hanged._

" _Terribly so."_

 _Morgause released her hand and motioned for her to sit on the grass by the table. She waved her hand and muttered in an ancient language, and a feast appeared before Morgana's eyes. She licked her lips._

" _Well, dig in, my lady, there is too much for just me to eat."_

 _After Morgana had eaten well, she stood up. She wanted to look around, and get away from Morgause's stare._

" _Now, now, sister. There will be time for curiosity later, right now, we are going to play a little game."_

 _Morgana shivered and turned to look at Morgause. She had an evil look in her eye, and Morgana was afraid her smile wasn't convincing._

 _It wasn't._

 _Morgause frowned and walked over to her. "Looks like you're not ready to be set free just quite yet. You'll need to learn to be a good little sister."_

" _No." Morgana's voice was hoarse as Morgause grabbed her and pushed her towards the hole. "NO!"_

 _She tumbled in and screamed as the light was cut off from her world. "NO! NO, PLEASE!"_

 _Morgana laid her head down and closed her eyes. It was silent down there._

 _All she could hear were her breaths. But then,_

" _Morganaaaa, come out come out wherever you areee."_

 _She screamed again and buried her head in her dress._

 _This time, the dream was different. Instead of Merlin's face popping out and attacking her, it was Mordred._

" _I think you were warned of me from the very beginning, Morgana."_

 _She wimpered._

" _If you're so desperate to change it, then why don't we revisit it. "_

* * *

On the other side of the house Merlin was having nightmares of his own. He was shaking and rolling around in sweat soaked sheets.

 _Merlin was amongst thousands of bodies that were strewn across the ground. The canyon walls rose up all around him, and they were bathed bloodred from the sunset. Across the canyon was one person advancing on another that was in a crouch._

 _Merlin sucked in a breath. He had a feeling he knew who they were. He ran towards the scene just as Mordred slashed his blade down and Arthur reeled around to clash his sword with Mordred's._

 _Merlin tried to jump on Mordred and knock his sword away, but an invisible barrier stopped him. Merlin pushed and struggled against it, but nothing happened. His eyes widened as he realized he was powerless to stop what was coming next._

 _Merlin screamed as Mordred plunged his blade into Arthur's side. The scene froze as if in a film, and after a few minutes Merlin turned away. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up and his heart nearly stopped as he saw Mordred in front of him._

" _What's the matter, are you missing Prince Charming?"_

 _Merlin advanced on Mordred and wrapped his hands around his neck, but the man simply dissolved in black dust and appeared another few feet away._

 _He laughed. "It's a dream, Merlin. You can't harm me."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _To see you reconciled with your old friends."_

 _Merlin raised an eyebrow._

" _See you soon."_

 _Black clouded Merlin's eyes and he felt the world spin._

* * *

Morgana yawned and stretched her legs. She turned her head and expected to feel the pillow beneath her head, but instead she found herself lying on cold stone floor. She had woken up like this before and had been sentenced to two painful years of misery beside her beloved Aithusa.

She knew better than to go snooping.

Morgana sat up and looked around. The room was bare, and there was a large window in front of her. There was no glass in it, just cobwebs. Morgana looked out of it and her heart nearly stopped. The room was at the top of a very tall stone tower on a small grassy island in the middle of a huge, glittering blue lake.

Surrounding the lake was thick green forest. It seemed to stretch forever, but Morgana looked more closely and saw bare patches with tiny little houses settled on the edge of the field and the forest. Morgana frowned.

She squinted and thought she saw a faint castle in the distance. She shook her head. She was definitely dreaming, how else would she be here? She usually woke up as soon as she did something dangerous. Morgana crawled into the windowsill and stood up. She leaned over the edge...and nothing. Nothing happened, and this supposed dream had continued longer than her others. She determined it probably wasn't one.

Morgana heard a groan and shuffling and turned to see Merlin lying on the floor on the other side of the room.

She walked over to him and knelt down. He was whispering something

"No...Morgana...down...don't…" suddenly he gasped and opened his eyes. "Don't do this!"

His head rested back on the floor and he blinked. His shirt was soaked with sweat and he was breathing hard.

"Good Morning."

He started and banged his head into the floor. "Jesus! Owww."

"Watch out. Your head's a little sensitive."  
He closed his eyes and grimaced. "I wonder why."

Then he shot up into a sitting position. "Where the hell are we?"

Morgana tapped his chest. "Ah, see, that's what I thought you could tell me."

Merlin flinched away from her and stood up and looked around. He walked over to the window and Morgana stood next to him, making him inch closer to the other side. Morgana raised her eyebrows.

"You don't have to be so dramatic, Merlin. I have nothing to kill you with, and if anyone should be scared it would be me. _You_ killed _me._ Remember?

"I'm actually quite proud of that accomplishment."

Morgana rolled her eyes. She watched as Merlin looked out at the landscape before him and then turned to face her. "Well we are definitely not in London anymore."

* * *

"Oh my god you're giving me a headache!"

Merlin was sitting in a corner frowning. His brows were furrowed so deeply that Morgana's temples were beginning to ache.

"I'm trying to think, Morgana."

"Well, what have you thought?"

Merlin scowled and stood up. "I'm trying to figure out how to get out of here."

Morgana raised her eyebrows in disbelief and spread her arms out. "Really? 20 fucking minutes you've been frowning and you didn't think to just jump out the window?"

Merlin looked at Morgana like she was crazy. "You're crazy!"

Morgana smirked. "Who would I be if I wasn't?"

Then she climbed up into the windowsill and turned to face him.

"Morganaaaaaa"

"See you on the other side." Morgana saluted Merlin and then fell backwards.

* * *

 **Woweeeeo i'm sorry for the momentary hiatus, I was traveling and didn't have wifi for a while…**

 **Anywho i'm back now with some more Merlin and Morgana fanfic and i'm spreadin the love!**

 **I love leaving major or minor cliffhangers at the end of every chapter**

 **MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Enjoy, because I have some more chapters loaded and ready to finish and upload**

 **Follow, fave, and review. I love feedback! Also, any songs you think might explain this story or b awesome with it I would love to know of. It's a little early right now, but i'll take suggestions all the time.**

 **Maybe your song or song lyric suggestions will appear as the intro to the chapter...as well as a dedication…**

 ***winks violently***

 **Gotta fly**


	5. The Lake

Morgana sputtered and gasped and splashed all around. The water was so cold and the second she had hit it had sunk into her bones. Morgana shivered and tried to tread water, but it was strangely heavy and she was suddenly exhausted.

Her first thought was: _This is not a nice lake._

Her second thought: _This isn't a normal lake._

She could her a faint yelling and looked up to see a body coming closer and closer to her. The sound got louder and louder until Merlin crashed into the water next to Morgana, and she was pushed under from the splash. She could see his body sinking lower and lower until he started and swam upward towards the surface.

His head broke above the water and Morgana did too. He thrashed around and went under a couple more times before he gained composure and could speak to her.

"Well thats...one way to...make a dramatic exit."

"Thank you."

"No what the hell do we do?" Merlin looked around and Morgana shook her head.

"I don't know. I think the shore is that way, I can see some grass." Morgana pointed her finger in front of them.

"Right then, lets...go."

As soon as Merlin said that, fog started to cloud their vision. After a minute they couldn't see a few feet in front of them.

"Lets just stay together and move forward, then."

And then the mist thickened so that they couldn't even see each other.

"Well that's just splendid." said Morgana.

She began to swim in the direction she assumed was the way she pointed. She told Merlin to do the same. She listened for his splashing to confirm that he was swimming close behind her.

Morgana's stomach was turning because she couldn't see. She had the suspicion that she was heading in a very wrong direction.

Morgana was sure they had been swimming for half an hour now, every now and then checking for Merlin who kept up well. She hadn't had time to guess how far the shore had been, but from the tower it seemed to have been about half a kilometer away.

Morgana had been swimming for a couple more minutes when something brushed her leg. At first she thought it was just plants at the bottom of the lake, meaning they were close to the shore. But when she stretched her legs out she didn't feel anything else. Morgana shuddered, maybe it was just a fish.

"Morgana!" Morgana heard a splash and Merlin's shout, and then nothing else.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

Then Morgana was pulled under, too.

It wasn't a fish.

* * *

Fingers were wrapped around Merlin's ankle tightly as he was pulled downward, shooting through the water like a bullet. He left a trail of air bubbles as it all slowly escaped him the deeper he was drawn. Merlin opened his eyes a little and could see the faint outline of another body beside him, ankle grasped in a second hand.

 _Morgana._

Finally, just as Merlin let go of his breath and accepted death, light exploded all around him and he sucked in a huge breath of...air!

Merlin gasped and drew in as much as he could get, then exhaled and drank in some more. Everything was white, but it slowly receded to reveal the outline of a city, and then it faded completely to show the city in full vision.

Merlin and Morgana were slammed into the ground outside black wrought iron gates and shakily got to their feet. They both turned to see what had dragged them there and gasped in unison.

A woman in a shimmering white gown and hood floated above them. Tendrils of seaweed and water plants were wrapped around it. She had auburn hair that was suspended in the water around her head like a halo. Her eyes were a luminescent green that seemed to glow, and her full lips were tinged green also.

She floated down to the ground Merlin and Morgana were standing on. That's when they realized they were at the edge of a cliff that dropped off into murky black water. That made them look up, and the water above them was green, with a faint orb glowing above that Merlin guessed was probably the sun.

The woman cleared her throat and spoke. "You have trespassed in my waters. What do you want?"

Merlin was surprised about how low and menacing her voice was. Nothing about her seemed that way.

"We don't want anything, My Lady, we simply wish to pass this lake and learn of our whereabouts, and whom we are speaking to."

The woman snorted. "Whereabouts? You don't know where you are? You don't know who I am?"

Merlin looked at her. "Um, isn't that what I just told you?"

Her gaze turned fiery as she locked her eyes with his. She pushed past Merlin and Morgana and stood at the gates to the city. She pushed them open with little effort and stood at the entrance.

The woman smirked. "I am the Lady of The Lake, Queen Vivienne, and this," she gestured to the city, "this is Avalon."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana were now walking-not floating, walking, to their surprise-along the main street that cut straight through the city. The street was made of smooth grey stone, which explained why all the people they saw were barefoot.

All the buildings were made of a glittering white brick, with little spots of algae here and there. They were either villas where people lived or shops. In all the windows of the shops they displayed things like candies or flowers or beautiful silk dresses. The colors were so vibrant and joyful, and all the civilians wore smiles on their faces. Merlin looked closer and saw that all the flowers were a type he had never seen before. They must have been some kind of special water flower.

They rounded a corner and in front of them was a quaint little castle. It was made out of the same shining white brick, but the algae covering in was sculpted and shaped to make patterns of swirls and ripples. The castle had a main section that was circular, with a glass dome on it. Three towers were connected to it, and they were cylindrical with domes on the top as well. They reminded Merlin and Morgana of farming silos.

It wasn't huge, but it was so beautiful. As the Merlin, Morgana, and Queen Vivienne neared the entrance to a courtyard in front of the gates, the pair realized that embedded in the brick was a small design that looked like ripples in the water. Each brick had the same design.

"It's stunning." whispered Morgana.

"Trust me, you haven't seen stunning, yet, Morgana." The Lady of The Lake smiled and led them into the courtyard.

Before Morgana could wonder how she had known her name she caught sight of the Queen's courtyard-well it wasn't really a yard.

White brick terraces jutted out from windows on the castle wall and from them hung vibrant pink flowers as big as her face. Two staircases rose up on either side of them and connected to a white brick breezeway with ivy wrapped around it. Each path led to a pair of tall wooden doors that led into a tower.

Back on the ground there was a stone path that cut through the garden and led to the castle entrance. On either side of the path there was black water with water lillies, purple flowers they didn't recognize, and yellow flower petals floating around. Four sparkling white brick columns rose from the water, each with a candelabra holding three candles on the top. The candles were lit with blue fire.

Merlin and Morgana were in awe. They were entranced with the city, and questions kept popping up in their heads. How were they breathing? Why weren't they swimming? Why weren't they even _wet_? Who were all these people? And the kicker: How the hell did it all fit in this lake?"

They continued through the entryway and through two doors of black wood and arrived in a great hall. The huge room was lit with blue fire that burned in floating candles that decorated the room. The room itself was still built from the sparkling white brick, and shields, armor, and paintings dawned the walls. The floor was made of polished dark brown wood.

The dome above revealed the beautiful color of the water, and you could clearly see fish swimming around it. The sun was just a small orb that gave little light, but somehow the water made it seem like it was daytime in the city.

The queen approached her throne and stood in front of it. It was fashioned from gold, and little emeralds and topaz were embedded in it. The arms of the throne didn't curl over, instead they were sculpted to resemble waves crashing and the ends. The back of it stretched up farther than her head and also had the design of the waves. It had a turquoise cushion.

Merlin let out a long whistle as he gazed around the room. It was magnificent.

The queen sat upon her throne and took off her cloak. Under it she wore a thin blue dress with a golden belt. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulder and rested at her hips. She wore a golden circlet on her head, and it had a little opal dangling by a golden chain that pressed onto her forehead. She was very regal.

"Kneel."

Merlin and Morgana shared a look and then dropped to their knees. They knew how to act around royalty, they had done it before.

"You have dared enter my territory. Anyone who touches these waters always has something they need. My job is to offer guidance and help...or warning and punishment"

Merlin spoke. "Your Highness, we ask only to know where we are. One minute we were sleeping in our beds, and the next we wake up in some strange tower with no doors and stuff, so we jumped out the window. That's how we got here, and that's all there is."

"Rise, Emrys, rise Morgana. I have concluded, from your clothes and your cluelessness, that you are indeed very lost."

"You don't say." muttered Morgana.

"You have simply time traveled."

"What?!"

* * *

 **OMG OMG OMG TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY DOG!**

 **So did you love it, or did you love it?**

 **As always give reviews, follow the story, give feedback, and again: song or song lyric suggestions.**

 **Yours may be featured and a chapter may be dedicated as well!**

 **Gotta fly**


	6. The Future Past

Morgana's first thought was _Mordred._ Why else had he been so mysterious and appeared in another dream. Talking about changing the past.

And then waking up in the stone tower in the middle of the Lake of Avalon. Looking out the window to see all the little farms and the forest.

In the distance, a castle.

"Oh, my god."

Merlin looked at her sideways and then his eyes widened with realization.

Queen Vivienne looked between the two and studied their faces. They were telling the truth, and that meant the future had played out well.

"You still ask of something."

Merlin and Morgana shook their heads and started to say that that was all, but the Queen wouldn't let them finish.

She pointed to Morgana. "You wish to alter your mistakes."

Then she looked at Merlin. "And _you_ wish to reunite with your King."

"Deep inside your hearts, you wish you could have a happy ending."

Merlin's eyes clouded over as he remembered Arthur's last day.

 _Don't ever change._

Merlin had changed too much, he needed to see Arthur again. He needed to fix everything, to bring him back. He _needed_ Arthur. He felt hot terson his cheeks and realized the Queen was standing before him.

"That is what you need, Emrys."

"Well unfortunately he died a couple _thousand_ years ago, so that's not going to happen."

The Queen rolled her eyes and got up from her throne. "I guess seeing is believing, after all. I thought you of all people would prove me wrong, Emrys. But you have changed."

She pointed to an indent in the back of her throne. It was shaped like a sword. Then she walked behind her throne and pointed to a huge painting on the back wall. It was of the Queen holding a sword over her head. Her hair was floating all around her head like she had been electrocuted. Her eyes glowed green, and she wore wicked looking turquoise armor. A pointed gold crown was on her head.

"That sword there, it belongs in it's rightful place once again."

The Queen showed them the sword shaped mold in the throne again.

"Behold. The sheath of the mighty Excalibur."

"Pardon me," said Morgana. "But where exactly is it?"

"It hangs from the belt of one Arthur Pendragon, Lady Morgana. And it will and has killed you."

Morgana gulped. "Of course."

"Unless you can right the wrongs that have been done to this world."

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked.

Queen Vivienne led them through an archway on the left side of the throne room and into a tunnel that connected to a tower. The walkway was made entirely of glass so they could see the city and the black waters of the deeper lake. They entered the tower and ascended white brick steps to emerge in a room with a glass dome roof.

Merlin and Morgana could see the whole city and could tell they were in the tower they had seen from the courtyard. Queen Vivienne strode over to one glass panel and muttered softly.

Tendrils of blue mist gradually appeared from her dress and swirled around the glass. They seemed to be entering the glass and then swishing and swirling around inside it. When the Queen was done, the glass panel was milky blue, and you could no longer see through it. It didn't reflect anything, either.

"Reveal to me the throne of Camelot."

* * *

Knights wearing bright red cloaks and worried looks all sat around a large round wooden table. A light brown skinned woman sat beside an old white-haired man. His hand was holding on to her shaking one. Standing up beside them, leaned over the table rallying the knights was a tall blonde haired king. The silver armor that adorned him glittered.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed.

Arthur Pendragon had finished his speech and turned to look back at a younger Merlin, who was standing a few feet away. He wrenched his gaze away and in turn looked each of the knights fully in the eye.

It sounded like the voice was inside his head when Arthur spoke in the vision.

"We meet at Camlann."

Merlin's face contorted with pain and he suddenly punched the glass. It did nothing except dispel the vision.

"This was all meant to be, Emrys. It is time for Arthur to rise again, and only you two can make sure history plays out the right way."

"Us?" Morgana said incredulously. "First of all, aren't I the villain, and second, i'm the exact opposite of Merlin. I'm darkness, remember."

"Exactly, Morgana. Darkness and light together can overcome the goddess."

"Oh please don't tell me there's _another_ person trying to ruin us."

Merlin glared at Morgana. "When has there never been?"

"Ha. Ha," Morgana said sarcastically.

"YOU ARE RELENTLESS."

Merlin and Morgana froze and stared at Queen Vivienne.

She rubbed her temples. "Yes, I understand each of you did things to each other that are unforgivable, but it was all leading up to this. Those sacrifices were nothing, so stop thinking about yourselves and listen to me."

"I have spent the past three hundred years planning for this moment, I have sacrificed many things and have had it _much_ worse than you. I have watched my closest friends die, and now live a lonely life watching over a city of _dead_ people until every couple centuries _somebody_ messes everything up."

Merlin gulped and Morgana backed away. The queen was beginning to glow green.

Finally she unclenched her fists and smoothed out her dress.

"Come. You must rest, and then we discuss plans."

The Queen took the pair back to the throne room where four servants were already waiting. She stood in front of the two and sighed.

"Clean yourselves up, then sleep. I expect you both to be presentable in the morning. A servant will fetch you at high noon for breakfast."

Morgana yawned despite the fact that she was sure it had been mid-morning when they had woken up in the tower. Maybe this lake was just a little ahead of the time.

Queen Vivienne whispered to the servants and then disappeared into a cloud of bubbles.

* * *

Morgana stretched and yawned and sunk into a plush mattress. She had been led to a room in one of the towers with a four poster bed that had made her drool. The Queen hadn't made any indication that she had many guests, but it sure seemed like it. Morgana relished the feel of the silk nightdress she wore. There was simply nothing like it.

Maybe there were _some_ things she missed from her Camelot days.

She threw off her covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Morgana walked over to the vanity beside her bed. The mirror was framed in gold, and the little desk was polished dark wood. A brush and hair pin laid on the table and Morgana brushed her fingers over them. Morgana walked to the wardrobe and wrenched open the doors. There hung a dozen beautifully tailored turquoise, white, and emerald gowns.

Ok maybe most things.

Morgana took an emerald one down and laid it across her body. She looked in the mirror and danced around. The gold embroidery on the gown spread like tendrils across the dress from the bottom, imitating water lapping at the shore of a lake. Morgana was overcome with nostalgia looking at herself in the mirror.

"This isn't you." Morgana whispered to herself.

Morgana lowered the dress and threw it on the ground. Her expression hardened and she looked around the room for her hoodie and jeans.

Nowhere.

"Damn palace servants."

Morgana looked back in the wardrobe and only found more dresses and heels. She decided to grab a white cloak from the closet and she stepped outside her room. She remembered something a servant had said about a tailor being in this tower also.

Perfect.

Morgana's room had been near the base of the tower, so she jogged up the winding steps. Somewhere near the third landing she passed by another room and saw the door was cracked open a little. She peeked in and saw a shirtless Merlin standing in front of a mirror holding up a white tunic. He already had on grey pants and brown combat boots, but he couldn't seem to be able to figure out the shirt.

He looked like he was having the same struggle as Morgana. That wasn't Merlin, that was Arthur, and he knew that. He turned around and Morgana gasped and blushed. He had quite the abs. Merlin put the shirt on and then disappeared from her sight, probably looking for a belt now.

Morgana shook her head and continued up the tower. Finally she rounded a step and saw a room with spinning wheels and looms and fabric everywhere. She knocked her knuckles softly on the door and entered. A stout man was sewing a hole closed in a dress and looked up in surprise when Morgana came in.

"Good Morning my dear-," the man smiled brightly. "How may I assist you?"

Morgana smiled. She had missed this.

….

A knock sounded at Morgana's door. She opened it and saw the little tailor standing before her. She bent down and kissed his forehead. She took the garments from him.

"You are a miracle-worker, sir."

She shut the door and delicately set the clothing on the bed. Morgana unclipped her cloak and took off the nightdress. She slipped the new dress over her head and gazed at herself in the mirror. She ran the brush through her hair and pulled back two strands, then pinned them with the hair clip. She put on the new leather boots and clipped the new cloak around her shoulders.

A servant entered the room and gaped at her.

Morgana never turned to look at the mirror before they left. She didn't need to.

Merlin was already seated at the oak table with the Queen when Morgana entered.

She was wearing a long black dress with a gold belt around the waist, similar to a dress from her dark days. Over her shoulders was a deep scarlet cloak that swept the floor behind her, embroidered with black lace around the edges. Her unruly black curls spilled over her shoulders, a few strands pulled back to keep it out of her face. She wore her usual smirk on her face.

Merlin dropped his forkful of eggs and cleared his throat.

"You're late." the Queen said as Morgana took her seat. "And you are not dressed for the court."

Morgana snorted. "Those days are over."

Morgana took two pieces of ham and dug in hungrily.

* * *

 **OK OK OK I know i haven't updated in forever. I went to the beach and we had no service, so no wifi, so no updating. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. I should be able to update again in one or two days, but school is starting up again so it'll be random for most of the year.**

 **Favorite, review, and follow. I love to read feedback and to know whether or not you're enjoying the story.**

 **Gotta fly.**


	7. Breakfast

"First, before we help you with anything, we'd like to know where the hell we are. Nothing you've said to us so far has answered any of our questions." Morgana stuck a sausage into her mouth and pointed her fork at the Queen.

Merlin nodded when the Queen raised a questioning brow at him. "Well, fair is fair. What would you like to know?"

"What _is_ this place?"

"It is the afterlife for magical beings. They die, and are reborn here to create a new life. They are not ghosts until they leave the lake, and their body dissipates, leaving them to wander the earth as a lost soul forever."

"That is why they stay down here. It is a pleasant city, and I am a pleasant queen. We are rarely bothered."

Merlin's eyes widened. "What about the rest of the lake. Is it just normal water?"

The Queen smiled evilly. "Beneath the dark waters of the Deeper Lake are where the damned are trapped. Evil sorcerers, trolls, murderers, and any other being that has committed horrible crime lies there. They do not bother us up here, and in return they fend for themselves. I suspect they are planning to revolt at this very minute."

Merlin watched as Morgana straightened her back when the Queen finished. Merlin knew that if she weren't immortal, she would've become familiar with the Deeper Lake.

"I have created a home for myself and the magical spirits of this world, and I would advise you _not_ to ruin it and listen to me very carefully."

Merlin and Morgana nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a stubborn king who believed all magic was evil. He was warned of the consequences by the Triple Goddess, and did not listen. There was also a young warlock who had the chance to change the king's mind, to save the king's life. But he believed he would be acting only for himself if he chose to free the land of tyranny. He told the king to outlaw magic completely, and in return the Goddess ensured the worst for the king...and for all of us."

"Does this sound familiar, Emrys?" The queen cocked her head.

Merlin nodded, remembering too clearly.

Morgana muttered under her breath. "You had _one job._ "

"I suspect you both know the rest of the story. Mordred became a knight, was betrayed by Arthur, and came running back into the arms of Morgana. Which eventually leads to Arthur's death at the hands of Mordred."

"You're back here because she wants you to restore the balance of good and evil, and to restore magic. She has sent you back in time to fix this, and I would advise you strongly to do so. Now let's talk business."

Morgana didn't regret hardly anything she'd done. Why did everyone seem to hate her? She'd been doing the world of magic some good, after all. Why did they all seem to love Arthur. HE WAS THE ONE PERSECUTING THEIR KIND.

"Now let me make this clear: the goddess is neither good nor evil. She sees the world with no opinion, no bias. She lives on justice and equality."

"But if you _ever_ mess with her precious little balance, it will cause chaos. You happened to have done _just the very thing,_ Emrys. And she did not like it."

Morgana was smiling on the inside. So Merlin had done some bad things, too.

"Emrys, you could have saved the world then and there by persuading Arthur to allow magic into his lands. That is the bond that would hold the kingdoms together, creating a just and righteous Albion. Magic was the one thing that could never be destroyed. Until Arthur dies, and Magic does with him."

"Well i'm sorry if I made the wrong decision but it would have helped if _someone_ could have dropped all vagueness and told me straightforward what I had to do!" Merlin shouted.

"I couldn't help that _she,"_ Merlin pointed at Morgana, "was trying to kill all my happiness, all my friends. So go ahead, blame this on me, but you can't forget that I still had the problem of Mordred on my hands, and everyone was worrying that I knew too little or too much about the future to offer any damned help!"

Morgana stood up and reached across the table to grab Merlin's shirt. She lifted him out of his seat and held him close to her face. She spoke in a dangerously quiet voice.

"And _I_ couldn't help that all your _friends_ were getting in my way. The only reason people ever thought I was evil was because I was the first one brave enough to do something. You of all people can't call me a traitor, when all I ever did was try to make things easier for our kind. So excuse me if I thought I could change the world, but instead I ended up ruining it. You can't pin this on me, Merlin, because you will _never_ know what it's like to be so misunderstood that your whole life is suddenly ripped away from you and all that's left of your former self is a lonely, bitter person who doesn't and never did know what to do."

Morgana shoved him backwards and he fell to the floor. Then she turned and and stormed out of the doors and out of the castle.

* * *

Morgana stood on the cliff and stared into the black waters of the Deeper Lake. She was tempted to jump off and join all the vile creatures that lived down there. She suspected she would recognize a few faces. She was about to topple off when she heard something behind her. She froze and watched as a body appeared next to her.

"Morgana-"

"Go to hell, Merlin."

His expression hardened. "You know, I would but I think you'd fit in better."

Morgana smirked despite her anger. He couldn't keep his shit together even if he wanted to. What had happened to him over the centuries? Kindness used to come to him easily, now he insulted her every chance he got.

"I would advise you to leave now before I stab you in the stomach."

"You don't have a sword."

Morgana looked him straight in the eyes and pulled a long silver sword out from her cloak. "I took it off the wall yesterday, just in case I wanted to kill you in your sleep."

Merlin backed away, but still didn't leave. "Look, i'm not here to apologize-"

"Well thank god."

"I just wanted to tell you that you had a point. Not a good one, but i'm beginning to understand your motives now."

Morgana's gaze turned fiery. "It's a little too late for that."

"I'M TRYING!"

Morgana was fuming. He thought he was always right, always the hero. He could never do anything wrong, could he. Morgana took a step forward and slapped him. Hard. Then she slammed him to the ground with her sword.

"Get off of me, bitch!"

"What'd you call me?" Morgana readied her sword.

"I said you're a bitch!"

"No," Morgana said softly. "I'm your worst nightmare, and you're gonna fix everything or I kill you. Deal? Great. I don't know what the HELL you thought you were doing that day, but it was the wrong choice, and now we're all screwed."

Morgana got off of him and pointed the sword at his throat. Merlin's whole body was tense with rage. "This isn't all my fault."

Morgana couldn't believe he had said that. "YES IT IS! How demented are you to believe that you always make the right choices. You must be in some deep denial to believe everything you've done is for the right cause!"

Realization dawned on Merlin's face like Morgana had slapped him again. He slowly got up. "You are selfish, Merlin. All you ever did was to keep Arthur alive, and you had managed to convince yourself it was for the good of everyone. You were wrong."

"And now we all have to pay." He said hoarsely.

Morgana dropped her sword and sheathed it again. She rubbed her temples and sunk to the ground. Why couldn't her life ever be easy?

"Let's go talk strategy with the Queen, then. And fix this mess." Merlin said.

Morgana headed towards the castle. "I still hate you."

* * *

Having wrapped breakfast up abruptly, the queen had been put in a bad mood. She wouldn't tolerate any more bickering among the pair as she led them to her map room. They climbed up a winding spiral staircase to a room in the tallest of the three towers.

They passed many rooms that were closed and locked. The queen wouldn't answer when asked what they held. Finally they reached the room at the top with the same type of dome as the others and found it was bare.

The queen flicked her hand and the stone floor shifted. Platforms rose up holding ancient maps that were crinkled and brown. Acloves appeared in the walls that were stone and held more wrapped up maps. In the center a column rose and produced a large hunk of crystal.

"Now that your little spat is over, we can finally _try_ to figure this out."

When Merlin and Morgana looked closer they saw little figures and ink markings strategically placed on the maps. It seemed like the queen was a great military leader, but it didn't seem like she had to fight very often.

"Your goal is to try and find the point where everything went bad. I am suspecting it was the night Arthur made the decision to deny the Old Religion."

She had looked at Merlin when she said that.

"Now, you are stuck here, the day before Arthur marches to his death, at the wrong time. The goddess has purposely done this, and set one of her thirds, the Huntress, after you. There is also the Death Crone to worry about, but more so the Mother Goddess. She is the main body, and the most powerful. The huntress fights, the crone schemes, and the Mother controls all that is magical."

"There's still the problem of getting to the right point in time," Morgana said. "How the hell are we going to change anything now. I've already-"

Morgana swallowed and then continued, "That doesn't matter. Arthur won't listen now, he's too noble."

The queen chewed her lip and fluttered over to a map. She scanned it and then walked to another. She cursed and the muttered a spell. The glass dome panels turned blue and swirled around. She walked to each one and tried to get a vision, but nothing worked.

"That," the queen said, "is a good question."

* * *

 **HAHA SUCK IT SCHOOLWORK**

 **I've finally finished and beat all the first week projects! It's such a relief to just sit down and write for a while. I'm sorry for all the prelude before the action starts, but I need all of this in little sections or i'd go crazy over writing one humungo-chapter.**

 **WELL WHAT DO YOU THINKKKKK? HUH? IS IT A GOOD AU?**

 **I'mma tell you now, i'm making this up as I go. But spontaneity is the best.**

 **Review, fave, follow, give FEEDBACKKKKK. All that jazz.**

 **Gotta fly**


End file.
